Can I Find Love?
by Nyomi Ediki
Summary: Everything was over. Everybody was dead except Kagome, but then this woman appears and gives Kagome a second chance but not to fast. Kagome has to get something sealed inside her. As she gets transported to Naruto's world can she find love with a certain blonde demon vessel or be forever alone? Read to find that out!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was standing in a blood covered field. Demon bodies everywhere, her son Shippo not very far from her. Kagome was caked with her own blood, her clothes were torn. And she had 5 big claw marks on her stomach from Inuyasha. And a big whole where her heart was supposed to be. The Shikon No Tama replaced that spot.

Kagome did not cry. Everything was over everybody was dead. Now she had to bury them. She did not even know if she could even bury them because they were shredded to pieces. So Kagome took their weapons and buried them. After that she looked ahead there stood a woman with Miko robes. But she wasn't the one who made the Shikon No Tama she was someone different.

'' I have a task for you'' the woman said

'' Don't you think you gave me enough already, you and those other monks and miko's took everything away from me'' Kagome said

'' Everything and everyone has their reasons'' The woman replied

'' Don't go telling me reasons because you took away the people I called family and you took the little boy that was like my son'' Kagome yelled

'' But s you may gain even something better than that'' The woman said still calm

'' What may that be'' Kagome said

'' You will have a chance to have a new chance , make new friends and have a family of you own child, don't you want that? '' The woman said

'' But, you have to do one thing for me first'' Said the woman

'' O.k but-'' Kagome said but was cut off

Kagome was on her back , the woman was standing over her with a rattling bottle in her hands. Kagome could sense demon coming from the bottle. Kagome was to weak to move.

'' Demon of the changing tails I imprison you in this miko until merging, Demon of the elements I imprison you!'' the woman shouted

Kagome screamed as the bottle broke and a red blur went into Kagome's stomach. Then a orang seal appeared.

'' Water, fire, air, earth, nature of all kind. Seal this demon in. '' she again shouted

And Kagome was in even more pain but she stayed awake. The woman raised a hand that was covered in colorful energy. It was probably bigger than the world, and the woman slammed her hand onto the seal she just created. Kagome's vision got dotted with black, but the last thing Kagome saw was the woman turning into dust.

~ When Kagome Woke Up ~

Kagome woke up in hospital with nothing but a gown on. Kagome jumped up she went to the door but it was locked. She felt stronger, she felt her senses heightening , and all different types of knowledge running through her mind. Kagome kicked the wall . She had made a nice size hole in the wall. Kagome made the whole bigger by digging at it. It was big enough for her to get through so she slipped through.

A blonde woman looked at her. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, and a light purple diamond in the middle of her head. And the biggest bust you ever seen . Kagome ran down the hall. She then looked back only to find the woman chasing after her.

'' Get back here!'' the woman shouted

Kagome paid her no mind and jumped out the nearest window. The woman stopped and looked out the window with amazement. The girl did not use chakra and a jump from the 10th floor could kill you the woman thought. The woman made a hand sign with her fingers.

3 men with mask appeared, one with a dog mask another with a bird and the last one with a cat mask.

'' A young woman about 18 jumped out the window and ran, but she didn't use any chakra I want you 3 to go catch her and bring her to my office. And tell team 7 & 8 to go after her to'' The woman ordered

'' Yes Hokage -sama'' the 3 masked people said. Then disspared

**End of chapter ! Who likes it ? I do and review even if you are not apart of our wonderful fanfiction.**

**Ok so next chapter is where the chase is on and everyone is introduced.**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome kept running until she came to a grassy clearing. She sat down, then she felt the presence of a couple of people. 3 masked people , and about 6 people came into her view.

'' Hey girl you gotta come with us'' yelled the man with the bird mask on

'' You gotta catch me first bird brains'' Kagome yelled

'' So you got jokes girl, I'll let that pass but you might want to come with us or we take you by force'' replied the man

When the man said we take you by force that set Kagome off because right after the Shikon no Tama was finished Inuyasha said'' If you don't give me the jewel I'll have to take it by force'' Kagome could remember the smirk on his face too.

~ Kagome talking to the demon inside her ~

**Kill them**

Kagome had a confused look on her face, she thought she was going crazy

**Your not crazy ,I'm that demon from the bottle ,I'm inside you** ,** sealed in you**

How can this be I am the Shikon Miko and you are a demon

**Well... never mind just kill them**

I'll hurt them but not kill them

~ End of talk ~

'' Having a little set back there girly,I guess we got hurt you to catch you'' The man with the cat mask said

He and the other two masked people lunged for Kagome. To everyone surprise she lifted up her hospital gown and there was the orange seal. Everyone stopped, Kagome gathered her miko energy and put it on the seal. Slowly red energy floated from the seal, and it went straight for the 3 people. It wrapped around them like a snake and slowly squeezed them.

'' So... do you want to stop chasing me now ?'' Kagome said

The only thing you could hear was gasp.

'' I can't hear you!'' Kagome said her voice rising a little

Again there were gasp

'' You know you are ruining my patience now, let's make this clear do you want to stop chasing me now ?'' Kagome yelled

Kagome tightened the energy's grip on the 3 men. Kagome then threw them against a big tree.

'' So who's next lets do this by abc order '' Kagome laughed out

There was no answer.

'' Hm... I guess I'll will take you one by one '' Kagome said slowly

'' Stop'' Kagome heard behind her.

When she turned around she could not believe her eyes...

**Cliff hangy !**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome turned around she saw Sesshomaru. Kagome's face got red because she wanted to cry. Her brother by blood bond was here.

'' Why'' Kagome said

'' Because you are human after after all and you do carry my blood inside your veins Ka-go-me'' Sesshomaru said

''hmph'' Kagome said then turned around from Sesshomaru and the people.

She walked away. But then Sesshomaru came and grabbed her by her wrist.

'' Where do you think you are going'' Sesshomaru said

'' Home'' Kagome replied softly

'' There is no home Kagome your family there...dead'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome yanked her arm away, she shook her head. She took her hand and put it over her eye with two finger spread.

'' This can't be, no,no,no,no I can't believe it. Not now.'' Kagome said

'' Everthing and everyone has their reasons'' Sesshomaru said

'' Reasons, Reasons if they had a reason I would have been back in my time probably finishing college because I'm that smart. And you know what I could have been married to Hojo and had 1 kid with another on the way!'' Kagome yelled

Everything was quiet.

'' So that's how you feel?'' Sesshomaru said

'' Yes that's how I feel my life is flashing right before my eyes. Nobody ever cared about the way I felt. It was always '' Kagome do this'' or '' Kagome do that'' and last but not least '' Wench where is my ninja food'' Kagome yelled again.

Everyone sweated drooped (anime style!)

'' Why you all look like that'' Kagome once again yelled

'' Don't you know that we are ninja's?'' Said a blonde headed boy

Kagome took one look at him and blushed.

The blond boy walked up to her and touched her face. This made her blush even more.

'' You look kinda sick , Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki this village's next Hokage believe it'' Naruto yelled

Now Kagome fainted, She had never had a boy so close to her like that except Inuyasha and shippo because They were either friends or her adoptive son.

~ Later ~

Later that evening Kagome woke up on a couch. Not a hospital bed thank the Kami's or Kami? When she opened her eyes she saw that same big bust woman. She was staring in her face nose to nose, eye to eye , Kagome didn't know why were they that close!

'' Eh, can I get some personal space?'' Kagome said

'' 0_0''

'' Per-son-al spa-ce'' Kagome said slowly

The woman backed up and gave Kagome a stern look.

''I am Tsunade the Hokage of this village, now one question?'' Tsunade said

'' You already did ask a question'' Kagome said with a sly smirk on her face

Tsunade bonked Kagome over her head. Kagome grabbed her head and whined out.

'' She hit meeeeeeeee!'' Kagome whined with a fake tears

'' Stop Playing '' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome stuck her tounge out at Sesshomaru and put her hand on her head to make them like antlers.

'' Stop now if you value your life imouto''Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice

'' Hey! you can't do that to me because we all know That this Kagome will beat you'' Kagome said imitating Sesshomaru

Kagome stopped when Kagome gave her a stern look.

'' So answer my question'' Tsunade asked

'' Let's start from the beginning , I was 15 going to school always getting good grades. I lived in on a shrine with my grandpa,mom, and brother. And I had a fat cat named Buyo . Buyo ran into the well house and my little brother Souta was to scared to get him so I went. Of course in a well house there was well , the well glowed blue and a demon came woman half centipede , She looked at me and said '' Shikon no Tama'' I did not know about what she said. But I did know about the Shikon no Tama because my grandpa had fake one's for tourist. She attacked me and she grabbed me. She licked my face and said '' Miko'' I was scared so I grabbed her face a pink light shot from my hand and she tore my side open. And a pink jewl the size of my thumb came from my side.I grabbed it and landed on my feet in the well. When I climbed up the Woman centipede came after me, I ran and ran and I stopped at a forest. I saw this boy he had white hair with a red kimono on and had puppy ears on his head. Soon after I woke him up Blah Blah Blah and I broke the Shikon no Tama. So we went to look for it together. We met a perverted monk, a demon slayer and her demon cat, and a fox kit. I spent most of my time in feudal era, 3 years. Then the final battle came with a hanyou named Naraku , Inuyasha betrayed me for Kikyo , he killed my friends and shippo. I loved shippo like he was my own, I tired to protect him but he died. And I killed Inuyasha and Naruku. But then this woman appeared she said she would give me another chance, like always I am fate's puppet. (Sigh) She said I would find love and have a family of my own but she didn't exactly tell me why I was to come here. But she laid me on my back and she held out this rattling bottle. And she said these word like'' I seal this demon until merge '' Something like that , and the bottle broke and the demon went into me. And I blacked out. Oh and I guess she put me I front of you gates'' Kagome said

O.O

'' You are a demon vessel like me '' Naruto shouted in Kagome's face

'' Per-son-al space please '' Kagome said

'' Oh sorry'' Naruto said

'' I guess I am but that fox in you stomach seems familiar ya know'' Kagome said

'' No, I don't know Kagome'' Naruto said

'' Well not trying to interrupt your flirting session but that lady was this Sesshomaru's aunt and she sent you here to kill ochimaru, you see you really didn't kill Naraku he was incarnated Hn.'' Sesshomaru said

'' Oi you could have told me that!'' Kagome shouted

'' Your are hurting my ears'' Sesshomaru said as he walked away

'' Oh and who do you think you are I don't flirt'' Kagome and Naruto shouted while chasing after Sesshomaru

'' They really are going to make a good couple'' said Sakura while holding Sasuke's waist

'' Yup that dope is finally is going to get a girlfriend'' Sasuke replied

'' I wonder if Kagome grew up with us would she accept Naruto even if she wasn't a demon vessel'' Hinata said

'' She would have accepted him, just by looking at Kagome you could see that she like to get to know everyone first even if they did try to kill her. Her kindness is going to get her killed how troublesome'' Shikamaru said

'' But that's not bad, you know why? because Naruto can really find love within Kagome and achieve his dreams''Ino said

'' Yeah'' replied Tsunade quietly

'' Not for long '' whispered a scaly pale person out side the window

'' Not for long, I will have you Kagome, I always get what I want'' said the same person

srry It took me a long time to update I get out of school at 5:00 somedays and 4:00 on others


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 1 week since Kagome came to Konoha . She was ranked as Hokage but she knew that Naruto wanted to be Hokage so she went to Anbu instead. Everyone looked up to her and she had a team of genin who adored her. The team consisted of 2 boys and 1 girl. The first boy's name was Yuu the seconds boy's name was Yo-Yoji and the girl's name was Kisune( Ki-Su-nay, to pronounce ) Kisune , Yuu, and Yo-Yoji always wanted to challenge Kagome and for her to teach them those cool jutsu's she did. But she taught them the basics. Kagome and Naruto hanged out when they were both free which was very often. They went to the movie, ramen shop, and shopping, or to create new jutsu's.

Kagome liked Naruto more than she should have. And the same for Naruto. Sometimes Kagome would feel on fire when around Naruto, And it did not help that Nina ( her demon) would always tease her. So troublesome.

Now Kagome was sitting on her couch in her house. She lived in a 6 bedroom single house thanks to Sesshomaru. She was his heir after all because he said he wasn't going to have any kids for a next couple light years! The house was decorated nice and cozy, it was like one of those houses in Newyork with glass doors and a balcony it looked liked the Mansions in Newyork. Since the most of the land Sesshomaru owned became Part of Japan Sesshomaru owned a Big company named " Shikon no Tama Inc."

Kagome was watching a movies in her living room when a Knock came into her ears. Kagome looked down she was only in a tank top and panties so she dashed to the closet and put some sweat pants on.

'' Coming '' Kagome yelled

Kagome went to open the door. She already knew that Naruto was on the outside. She opened that door it was raining out and there stood Naruto soak and wet. She grabbed him and sat him down on the couch. She could smell tears. She took Naruto's chin and she saw his dark blue orbs rimmed with tears. She hugged him.

'' Jiraiya- sensei died'' Naruto said

Kagome had met Jiraiya because she watched him train Naruto. Kagome hugged Naruto even tighter. She couldn't say everything was going to be O.k because it wasn't.

'' I'm sorry'' Kagome whispered

'' It's not your fault Kagome- chan, it's not your fault'' Naruto replied

There was a crash and a scaly pale man came with a dozen other people.

'' Stay here '' Kagome said

Kagome could feel the people go in her room. Kagome pushed her miko ki into her legs and jumped up stairs. A women appeared and lunged at Kagome and Kagome kicked her in her stomach and the woman blacked out.

'' You have gotten stronger my little Kagome'' Came a voice behind Kagome

Kagome felt her self getting kicked in the back. She was knocked into the wall.

'' Naraku'' Kagome yelled

'' No,No, No, I'm called Ochimaru now, I am going to mate you Kagome and get the Shikon no Tama and the other jewels in your body.'' Ochimaru laughed out

'' Other jewels, how come I never sensed them'' Kagome thoughts

Kagome heard a scream and Ochimaru disappeared. Kagome did her teleport jutsu and was in her living room. She saw one of Ochimaru's goons going after Naruto. She jumped infront of Naruto and she felt several kunai pierce her heart. It was the end of everything she was going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto watched as Kagome's body fell. It landed with a thud. Naruto dropped to his knees and looked at her , he put his head to her chest .Nothing, no heart beat no breathing no nothing. Tears came pouring out of his eyes like a rainfall.

'' Come on Kagome breath!'' Naruto yelled

**Tell her that you love her, tell her that you need her**

Dosen't she already know?

**Naruto she has been through a lot she believes that no one can love her becuase she is afraid of getting hurt**

'' Kagome I love you, I never felt this way about anyone before. I need you I can't- I can't live without. I will protect you and make sure that you have everything you need and want. Just please don't leave, even though you only been here for a week I feel as though I need to say I love you, please don't die not now.'' Naruto said

There was no answer.

Naruto was about to turn away when he saw Kagome's body pulse. He could see some of the cuts and bruises fade away. Kagome opened her eyes they were not blue they were blue with little colorful specks. He could see her merging with the demon sealed inside her. Her hair was darker now, she had claws and fangs. And a tattoo of a Shikon no Tama behind her ear. And whisker marks appeared on her cheeks. She then fell back asleep. Naruto picked Kagome up and went to Tsunade's office.

When he got there he saw team 7,8, and 9 there. They all looked at him. They went to go hug him but stopped when they saw Kagome.

'' What happened why she looked like she came from a clan similar to Kiba's'' asked Hinata

'' She merged'' Naruto said

'' Why ?'' Kiba asked and Akamaru barked

'' Because I told her that I love her " Naruto said quietly

'' Omg '' The girls yelled

'' Shut up with your fan girl yelling, I'm trying to get some sleep here'' came Kagome's voice

Naruto put Kagome on her feet and kissed her. That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship that would grow later in the future.

~ 3 years later ~

Everything was done for good ,Ochimaru was dead and everyone got what they wanted. Sakura got to marry Sasuke. They got married at age 20 and now at age 21 Sakura is pregnant with triplets. 2 boys and 1 girl. Hinata and Kiba got married a year later after Hinata turned 18 after just finding out she was pregnant too. Neji and Tenten were married with no children yet. Our green beast named Lee got married to this woman named Akane and has a baby boy on the way. Ino and Shikamaru are married and Ino is pregnant with 4 babies. Shino got married to a woman Misune and they are on their honey moon right now as you are reading this.

Now Naruto and Kagome are a whole different story. Just kidding, Naruto became Hokage and is titled as the best Hokage. Kagome is now ex Anbu captain and teaches Yuu, Kasune, and Yo-Yoji who want to become like her. Naruto and Kagome are married and Kagome is pregnant with twin boys. Naruto met his parents and everything was going well.

But now Kagome is about to give birth !

Kagome was sitting on the couch with Naruto. He had his his head on her stomach listening to his twins kick inside his wife/mate's belly. It was Naruto's birthday October 10 and the babies were due anytime this month. Kagome felt something wet going down her leg and a shot of pain. She relized that the twins were coming.

'' Naruto the twins are coming'' Kagome said

'' Stop playing Kagome, I'm not falling for that'' Naruto chuckled

'' I'm not playing my water broke.'' Kagome yelled

Kagome was rushed to the hospital and she had already gave birth to a first twin, he looked just like Naruto but with out the Whisker marks. Kagome was puffing and pushing out the second twin.

'' Naruto I'm scared.'' Kagome said

'' Of what?'' Naruto replied

'' Of being fat forever'' Kagome whined

And Naruto had the whole thing on camera.

'' Kagome just push'' Naruto said

Kagome pushed and their was a piercing scream and the second twin was born. He looked just like Kagome but had his fathers eyes.

'' What are you going to name them Kagome -chan'' whispered Naruto

'' You name the one that looks like me vice versa'' Kagome said

'' So the second born will be ... Yuki Uzumaki'' Naruto replied

'' And the first born will be Rin Uzumaki'' Kagome said

" Both boy and girl name'' Kagome said

Kagome and Naruto later signed the birth certificates and everything was said and done.

**This story is not over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was sitting in the room she shared with Naruto. She had Yuki on one nipple and Rin on the other. It was really tiresome that she had to do 2 things at one but she was ok with it. She looked down at her sons they were sleeping. They weren't cry babies because Kagome put them in this baby thing that moved. She learned with Shippo that if you hold a baby all the time you can't go anywhere because they will be hooked on you. And 3 years of Shippo holding was a reason. Kagome got up and put them in the rocking baby chair.

Kagome knew that Naruto would be in the door in .1.

'' Kagome - chan I'm hereeeee!'' Naruto yelled

'' Up here Naru- chan'' Kagome yelled back

Naruto came up stairs and hugged Kagome.

'' How were my boys?'' Naruto said

'' Good, but Rin takes after you he is quiet loud!'' Kagome said

'' But's that's what you like about me?'' Naruto said

''No.'' Kagome said wrapping her arm around Naruto's waist

'' What you mean?'' Naruto screamed/questioned

'' Eh,part of it ya know?''Kagome said

Naruto gently pushed Kagome on the bed.

Then a lemon started but since I am too young it is rated pg 13 .

Kagome lay next to Naruto feeling on fire. Things never got old so that's why everything was so in the moment kind of thing.

'' I love you Kagome.'' Naruto whispered

'' I love you too.'' Kagome said

'' I want a whole clan.'' Naruto said

'' How many children will that be?'' Kagome asked

Naruto started counting on his fingers.

''10, no that's not right 100 nope to little more than 1,000 is just the right amount to make a clan'' Naruto said

'' 1-1,000, what in the world that's a lot my womb is going to be hurting with all those little watermelons I'll be pushing out!'' Kagome yelled

'' He, he ,he not 1,000 how about 20'.'' Naruto put in

'' Ok that's good probably more than that.'' Kagome said

'' You know Kagome-chan would you ever change your life for someone's else's ?''Naruto asked

'' No, because that would mean that I'm giving up you Yuki and Rin and everything else I worked so hard to work for, and especially I wouldn't change my life because I won't be with you. And it won't be the same.'' Kagome said

'' That's why I love you!'' Naruto yelled

Kagome kissed him and ANOTHER round began


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss,Kiss fall in love

( hey ,hey, hey!)

I see you come, I watch you go, you never seem to leave me, though.

So is this love or hate? we'll see...your makin me crazy!

Inside my dreams your all I see. Well, I all I see is you and me.

Lady, maybe , or host? I find I really don't mind

If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, Maybe we could take this chance...Maybe your my love,

And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you.

Tomorrow's far away. let's place out hope in today.

Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love again

(Hey,Hey!)

Maybe you're my love!

'' Thanks Kagome- chan for the valentine card.'' Naruto said

'' Oh no prob, and wait it wasn't a valentine card, it was a love card.'' Kagome said

'' We thanks, Come on Kagome-chan we got to go get Rin and Yuki at the academy.'' Naruto said

Kagome rubbed her pregnant stomach she really did have the life. She had two beautiful boys and 3 more on the way, girls to be exact.

'' Maybe you're my love," Kagome whispered

'' Back at you Kagome.'' Naruto said

'' And what do you mean maybe were married.'' Naruto yelled

'' Who said it would last.'' Kagome said teasing him

'' Maybe you're my love Kagome chan.'' Naruto said and kissed Kagome

**How did you like this chapter got a new story out it is called Thicker than chocolate!**


	8. Chapter 8

Many years after Kagome had many children you are probably sitting next to them right now. Watch out though looks can be deceiving. They are probably your class mates. Some came out darker than others so kept that in mind and. Which Uzumaki did you come from. And Kagome and Naruto lived Happily ever after.!

**Got a story called Thicker than Chocolate. And You make everything warm.**

**The first story is Kagome/Nathan from Blood+ and the second one is Minato/Kagome drabbles read plz! Thanks for all my reviews and people who added me to favorites and followers and people who looked at this story. Future Naruto and Kagome parings contact me for any ideas you and I will get started writing. Also, need a beta reader.**


End file.
